The present invention relates to apparatus for moving and turning over hay swaths and, more particularly, to such apparatus that is adjustable in width so as to vary the width and location of the hay swath and to facilitate shipping of the apparatus.
At present and in the past, many different types of machines have been used for moving and/or turning over hay swaths. While such machines have generally served the purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture;
2. They have been difficult to operate and/or repair;
3. They have turned over the hay but have not moved it from the original row position, thereby placing the turned-over hay on the damp surface under the original row in some cases;
4. They have treated the hay roughly and have caused it to break up which lessens its nutritional value; and/or
5. They have not been effective in picking up hay or in turning it over; and/or
6. They have been bulky and not adjustable in width.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple, effective and adjustable apparatus for moving and turning over hay swaths. The apparatus of the present invention fills this need.